Radio communication-based networks are widespread and used for a variety of applications. Such networks are commonly employed in AMI systems that measure, collect, and/or analyze utility usage from electricity, gas, water, and other meters through various communication media. In these and other networks, some messages may be sent as broadcasts, i.e., sent to two or more recipients simultaneously. Broadcast messages may be intended for ultimate receipt by most or all nodes of the network. In an AMI system, for example broadcast messages may be used to send load shedding, new rate, and other generally-applicable information. Regardless of the purpose, broadcasting a message typically involves a transmitter sending a message and one or more devices receiving the message at roughly the same time.
“Broadcasting” a message involves sending a message to two or more potential recipients simultaneously. Unlike broadcasting on a wire or a single channel radio frequency (“RF”) system which can be relatively simple, broadcasting messages on many frequency hopping systems can be difficult. Since recipient devices can be on different channels at any point in time, such devices will not receive the same broadcast message. Since devices in a frequency hopping network can be on different channels, such sending needs to be repeated for different devices on different frequencies. In many circumstances, the time required to send and resend a broadcast type message with acknowledgement is too time consuming to be practical. Additional issues complicate broadcasting on frequency hopping systems. Various regulations may further restrict the broadcasting options available in frequency hopping networks, for example, by preventing the uneven use of channels. Additionally, it is generally desirable that the addition of any broadcast capabilities that are added to a system will have minimal impact on regular (i.e., non-broadcast) transmissions.